Amor entre mentiras :
by girlWrite
Summary: Alíe una chica normal en un mundo desconocido , vive de nomada con su madre y sus secretos los cuales aleie desconoce por completo, se enamora de un chico que no es el mas indicado ya veran por que!


Alie : Me eh enamorado de la persona equivocada, tal vez era mi intención, tal vez fue el destino que desea tener una oportunidad más para reírse de mí, ya que esa decisión de tener los ojos puestos en el ser que menos me conviene es algo muy natural para mi, el sufrir por los "errores" del destino me sienta a la perfección… mi vida gira en torno a una mentira, junto a una serie de actos que para mí no son importantes , el ir y venir no asienta bien para mi…

Santiago: si , cero que me enamore de la hija de mi enemigo , vale que ,as se puede hacer en el corazón , esto no lo busque yo , y aun así paso .

1er Cap.: Primer Día

Alié:

Esta soy yo, una vez más, levantándome para ir al cole por primera vez es nuevo y no sé cómo es , digo "una vez mas" porque mi madre ah tomado la manía de viajar por todo el país buscando "el lugar perfecto" ,son las 6:30 a.m tardo 15 minutos en estar lista , así que no necesito estar horas y horas en el espejo viendo si me veo "bonita" … ese término no encaja en mi vida , en realidad la belleza es efímera y sin importancia , para mí lo es . Aunque mis amigos(los pocos que tengo) y mi madre (lógico amor de madre) me dicen que soy muy "bella" termino totalmente errado en mi opinión, la belleza se lo dejo a las criaturas mitológicas, mira que las adoro, a veces me paso horas mirando fotos, estudiando sus clases es algo fascinante, en fin me preparo para este nuevo día, el primero de muy pocos que estaré en esta ciudad, de seguro mi madre querrá conseguir otro completamente diferente a este , el bosque no le agrada mucho y aquí aunque el lugar está muy lindo y para mi si es el perfecto , combina la ciudad con el aire fresco "maravilloso" , para ella es muy _fresh y country _ eso no va con ella así que pronto tendré que despedirme sin conocer…

Lista. Preparada para irme, bajo las escaleras en silencio mi madre debe estar en el quinto sueño, hago el menor ruido posible y ahí está la cocina desordenada como todo lo demás, me preparo un cereal con leche lo más rápido y salgo de allí, no vaya a ser que los trastos me ataquen, y prefiero irme ya que arreglar eso yo sola…

Los nervios me atacan, es parte de mi vida tener nervios, siempre tengo que presentarme y lo hago a medias pero lo hago , aquí me encuentro a punto de llegar en el autobús me ah llevado 20 minutos , me senté al lado de un chico raro , tenia lentes y su ropa inusual , pero tenía estilo eso lo hacía aun más raro y a mí por gustarme su manera de vestir , en realidad la rara aquí soy yo , si la palabra "raro" me define … llegamos al fin , esos 20 minutos fueron eternos , al bajar vi que todos estaban en grupos , por aquí y por allá , por primera vez iba a un colegio el primer día que era, siempre llego un curso después , pero todos parecen tener su pandilla , y no veo a nadie solo tal y como yo . Por dentro es muy verde el lugar ¿acaso no veían que todo el espacio parecía un bosque a medio atardecer?, ¿estaba yo en una de mis historias o en un colegio real? , caí en cuenta después de unos segundos que estoy en medio de un extenso pasillo verde con puertas de madera y gente mirándome como si estoy loca, bueno si lo parezco aquí con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Por qué siempre yo tengo que pasar por esto? No importa ya , sigo mi camino a la dirección , ahí me tienen que dar el mapa del cole y mi horario , oh estoy justo al frente ¡al fin algo bueno! , al entrar veo varias personas, supongo que igual de perdidas que yo .

Buenos días , me podría ayudar a –sin poder completar la oración esta señora me interrumpe –

Si toma el mapa , dime tu nombre –dijo de manera descortés-

A gracias , Alíe Holz –conteste-

Bien señorita holz , déjame buscar tu horario de clases-a si paso un minuto mientras lo imprimía de la PC-

Ahí está – lo tomo y le digo-

Gracias muy amable –ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza-

Qué bien mi primer encuentro con alguien de aquí y resulta ser un fracaso, la primera persona que le caigo mal "genial" , caminando con el paso apurado y mirando el plano , guao esto es inmenso parece un laberinto , al fin halle la clase era literatura mi favorita ,entre y tenía 15 minutos de retardo ¡qué día! ,

-permiso , puedo entrar?

-adelante pasa , son 15 minutos tarde , por ser el primer día te lo paso , que no te vulva costumbre vale?

- disculpe –dije y seguí mi camino, sentándome junto a una chica que llevaba unos jeans y una camisa blanca a juego con los zapatos, su cabello era un poco más oscuro que el mío y tenia rizos ,la verdad me pareció normal igual que el resto , siempre veo a las personas iguales son tan "humanas" tan imperfectas me incluyo en eso . siempre yo , sumida en mis pensamientos e historias , y olvidando que estoy en medio de una clase justo cuando el profesor me grita

-¡Señorita , todos se han presentado , es su turno! – me despierto de mi letargo y respondí-

- si soy yo – ¿ah Que acabo de decir? – disculpe, si , mi nombre es holz , alié holz .

- bien señorita Holz , este mas atenta en clase…

Asentí, que mas podía hacer? , ya esto era costumbre para mi … Al fin las dos estúpidas horas pasaron , aunque literatura es mi clase favorita esta me pareció mas aburrida que ninguna, caminando hacia el comedor , ¿que veo? Estos chicos están, si eso en medio del pasillo…

-!váyanse a un Hotel!- grite , siempre digo cosas así me encanta cortarle la inspiración – no me hicieron caso y siguieron en su apogeo , sigo mi camino , hay frikies por todos lados , este colegio es mas liberal que los demás en los que había estado , todos sentados con la bandejas de la comida en el suelo cerca de los lokers , besándose como les da la gana y todos "raros" si , es mi sitio perfecto , esta ciudad me está gustando mucho …

Entro al comedor, mas verde, las mesas todas de madera oscura y con detalles verdes, hay demasiada poca gente , la mayoría está afuera y las mesas están casi totalmente vacías , me senté en la que estaba más lejos de los poquitos que quedaban en el comedor , con una manzana y un jugo de naranja , no tenía hambre ya me había desayunado pero , que iba a hacer si no comía aunque sea una manzana ahora , nada esperar la siguiente clase mas sola que la campanada de la una , así que disfruto mi manzana mientras escucho – Boulevard of broken Dreams – me relajan sobremanera … la canto a lo que da mi voz mas alta

(8)My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone(8)

Alguien , me interrumpe –

Ah , hola , me llamo Cecilia

Aja, me dejas escuchar mi música tranquila?-respondí de mala manera-

No , quiero sentarme contigo –dijo severamente-

Pues , siéntate –dije levantándome de la silla -

Vale que no te vayas , te vi sola por aquí , solo quiero que no andes vagando por el cole asi , vamos , seamos amigas …

Que, ser amiga de alguien, para después irme y sentirme peor, no, esta es mi manera de rehuirle a las personas, no puedo encariñarme a nadie.

Que no , debo irme , ya mi clase empieza … Adiós … - dije casi corriendo –

Salí de allí, ella de seguro sería la única persona que querría hablar conmigo, pero no quiero que me pase como siempre.

El día termino, me voy a mi casa, pase todo el día huyéndole a esa chica, parecía un chicle pegado a mí , y como 3 personas más me buscaron conversación . ahí está el autobús, esperando por nosotros , me siento sola pegada a la ventanilla, y la niña se sienta a mi lado , y empieza a hablarme

Hola –dice amablemente-

Hola -respondí-

Atrás de mi asiento estabas dos chicas mas, las cuales se unieron al saludo de la de mi lado diciendo un –Hola – al unísono

Hay no ¿qué pasa hoy? , jamás me dirigen la palabra en ningún lugar y resulta que aquí todos se interesan por conocerme-pienso para mí-

-me limito a sonreírles, no me interesa hablar con nadie.

- mi nombre es Cecilia me presento de nuevo y el tuyo? –Pregunta la chica del lado-

- alié

- ah lindo nombre, mira ellas son Camila y Holy –señalando las de atrás-

-que bien un gusto – dije mirándolas, esperaba que con ese mal trato entendieran que no quería hablar-

-mm, y eres nueva por acá verdad, porque me huiste al rato? –pregunto la chica del lado , que vestía una falda negra hasta la rodilla con una camisa azul y sandalias a juego, su pelo era negro corto y despeinado-

- si lo soy , eh no tenía nada que decir.

-y de dónde vienes – inquirió una de las de atrás, esta viste una camisa de mangas cortas violeta y su cabello es rubio y largo –

- pues de muchos lugares, soy una especie de nómada-

-Oh, genial debes conocer muchos lugares –se entrometió la otra, ella cargaba un jumper de blue jeans y su cabello era cobrizo –

- sí, no es tan genial como piensas

- como no si puedes conocer muchos lugares y monotonía no te agobia –respondió Cecilia –

-no , veras ahm, ir de un lugar a otro , se vuelve monótono , la verdad ya no me gusta , al principio si pero ahora , no .- estoy hablando a gusto con ellas del tema de "mi vida" –

Oh , bueno lo entiendo tal vez no es tan fantástica la idea , bueno aquí me bajo yo es mi casa , hasta luego alié, Ceci , holy – se despidió Camila –

Así paso hasta que solo quedamos Cecilia y yo , habíamos hablado mucho , de mis anécdotas y de las suyas , me había echo amiga de ella –

-bueno aquí me bajo –dijimos Las dos al mismo tiempo-

Vivimos cerca también? , bueno ya me hice la idea de que ella será la que mas recordare de aquí-

-sonreímos y bajamos del bus.

-tu casa cual es?-pregunto Cecilia-

- esta frente al lago –

-ah vivimos a 3 casas, que tal si en la tarde vienes y vemos una peli?

-bueno es que – la idea no es fraternizar con las personas peor también me hace falta salir de mi casa – si iré

-vale que bien, toma este es mi MSN ceci_love... Hay que estar en contacto

-ok el mío es aliimitic... Vale nos vemos-

Me fui a mi casa y ella a la suya, tengo una amiga ahora? , ese no era el plan, pero bueno que más da , mi vida es así…


End file.
